Shikon no Tama
by Crims0n Fangs
Summary: Once a MI6 agent and a coworker of Inuyasha's, Onigumo had been thought to be dead. A mission gone wrong led to his supposed death 10 years ago. Onigumo has come back under the name Naraku. Inuyasha must find the key, the Shikon no Tama, or it is all over


A/N This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review for me. As long as it isn't just a flame, I can work with constructive criticism. The more people that I know enjoy my writing, the more inspired I am to write!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or the James Bond series. The only thing I own is the story and any characters of my own creation that I may add to the story.

Shikon no Tama

By

Crims0n_Fangs

His heart was racing. He drew in ragged breaths as he struggled to calm himself. Something had gone wrong. The soldiers had appeared out of nowhere, and now they have captured 006. Somehow, he had managed to get this far, but the soldiers were still on his trail. He could only run through so many corridors before the mission became a total failure. He had already set the bombs, but 006 was still inside. Inuyasha put a hand to his ear and attempted to contact him.

"006, can you hear me? Can you talk?" Inuyasha asked, franticly.

"Yeah. They beat me up pretty good, I can't even move my legs." A raspy and weak voice replied quietly.

"Shit, at this rate the mission will be a failure. Can you tell me where they have you? I might be able to at least take you back with me."

"No, the mission takes priority. You know me Inuyasha, nothing means more to me. Go ahead and detonate the bombs. They will find them any minute now, so hurry. I'm sure K will send somebody if I don't die." 006 said, obviously trying to sound more optimistic than he really felt. "Oh and Inuyasha, we had some good times together, I wouldn't trade them for a thing."

Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to reply, and ended the transmission. He pulled up the sleeve on his right arm to reveal a nicely crafted digital watch. Placing two fingers on the left and right sides of the watch, he began to reset the timer being displayed on the screen. He heard shouts from his side as the Russian soldiers approached quickly. 'Onigumo...' He thought to himself before pulling out his Walther P99 and continuing on his way to exit the large complex.

The large building had once been a Soviet chemical weapons plant. Luckily, the location was isolated and the explosion wouldn't trigger an ecological catastrophe. According to his briefing, and having been recently confirmed when the mission went haywire, the Soviets still retained a great amount of power in the Russian government. Which isn't surprising, considering the dissolution of the USSR had only occurred five years prior to the assignment.

Inuyasha slowed as he neared a corner, leading into a garage. A few men could be heard talking. Unfortunately, Inuyasha understood little Russian, he could be walking straight into several groups of soldiers, or just a small group of five or so. Sliding a silencer onto his pistol, Inuyasha slowly stepped from the corner to a large metal door. If he was lucky, the door wouldn't be too rusted and would make little noise. Holding his breath, Inuyasha slid the door open slowly. The door made no sound. Through a crack, he identified three men as being Russian soldiers and another who seemed to be one of the residing scientists. The scientist appeared to be angry about something, but the soldiers just laughed. Inuyasha slowly creeped up behind the soldiers, hoping that their yelling would distract themselves. The scientist noticed him promptly and fell to the floor, hands on his head. Inuyasha dispatched of one of the soldiers before he could even turn around. Blood spilled from an exit would in his forehead. The other two soldiers gave a yell while grabbing the AK-47s that hung on slings over their shoulder. Inuyasha quickly quieted the soldiers with a couple well placed bullets before heading over to a military jeep. The scientist continued to lay on the ground, quivering in fear.

"The switch." Inuyasha commanded, using words from his underdeveloped Russian vocabulary. He knew he had pronounced the words horribly, but the scientist seemed to understand.

The scientist quickly complied, pulling himself off of the floor and speaking hurriedly in Russian. Inuyasha only understood the word 'please', but it was irrelevant. Fear did not have a single language. The scientist flipped the garage door switch and promptly ran out of the garage.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered. 'That bastard is going to alert the whole base.'

Inuyasha checked the console for a key and found it sitting in a small leather pouch. Inserting the key into the slot, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The jeep took off with a slight jerk and quickly sped out of the garage. The Russian winters tended to be cold and snowy, today's was no different. The stinging cold made Inuyasha wish he had grabbed one of the soldiers' jackets, but it was too late now. He would be lucky if he made it out as it is. He soon entered a small strip of road that served as a light airstrip. The jeep raced on, and as he neared the end of the strip, Inuyasha noticed that it ended in a huge drop. Pulling on the hand break as hard as he could, Inuyasha tried to stop the jeep from falling over the cliff. The jeep slid to the edge, its back wheels performing a sliding 180 turn, nearly falling. After regaining his composure, Inuyasha began to head back down the strip in the jeep. By now, the Russians had located him and littered the buildings surrounding the strip. Bullets whizzed all around him, crashing through the windshield and punching holes in the weak armor of the jeep. Inuyasha's mind raced as he searched for an escape route. The sound of a plane propeller gave him reassurance and relief began to eat away at the dread that had once filled him. Lowering his head so as not to be hit by a stray bullet, Inuyasha sped towards the sound. Shortly, a small white propeller plane, most likely meant to search for Inuyasha if he managed to escape, came around the corner and began to speed across the strip. While the two vehicles approached eachother quickly, Inuyasha enabled the cruise control on the jeep and began to stand. The pilot, noticing the jeep coming at him quickly, began to panic and forced the nose of the plane upward, fervently fighting to get the plane airborne. Inuyasha grinned. This had been what he had planned. When it seemed the jeep was going to slam directly into the front of the plane, the plane pulled into the air. Tension filled Inuyasha's stomach as he prepared to jump for the side door. 'If I miss, I'm toast...'

Finally, the planed neared close enough that Inuyasha could waste no more time thinking about it. Using all of his might, he jumped. Time seemed to slow as he saw the door handle come closer to his hand. He couldn't believe it when his hand wrapped around it. Struggling to steady his feet on the side of the craft, Inuyasha jerked to door open and slid inside the plane. The plane had jerked when Inuyasha had gripped a hold of it, and the pilot was fighting to keep the plane in the air. Catching his breath, Inuyasha allowed the pilot to correct the flight before grabbing him and throwing him out of the pilot-side door. The plane lurched forward, nose pointing to the ground, when the pilot's strength was pulled from the piloting stick. Inuyasha quickly sat in the pilot's seat and pulled upward on the stick as hard as he could. The thin mountain air filled the cabin, nearly deafening Inuyasha as he struggled to divert the plane from its death fall. The plane groaned in stress as the nose slowly lifted upward. Inuyasha could feel the muscles in his arms seem as if they were ready to explode. Slowly, and becoming easier by the second, the plane lifted above the cliff side in front of it. Inuyasha felt himself pressed into his chair by an extreme force as the plane skyrocketed upward. Soon the plane balanced itself out and raced through the sky calmly. Inuyasha sighed as the adrenaline drained from his body. He had made it.

**A/N So far it is very similar to the opening of GoldenEye(Don't own it!!!) but it will flesh out to be something different in the end. Yes, part of the idea came from the movie, but I haven't seen any InuBond fics around so I figured, why not write one? Will try to update frequently!**


End file.
